¿Donde esta finn?
by rustjacque12
Summary: Que pasaría si despertaras y no supieras donde está tu mejor amigo, y para encontrarlo la persona menos esperada te ayudase en esta aventura que contiene amor no correspondido, dolor y final inesperado; entra y descubre quien secuestro al héroe.
1. Capitulo 1 ¿Dónde está mi hermanito?

Capitulo 1 - ¿Dónde está mi hermanito?

Disclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece.

Este es mi primer fic espero que les agrade y por cierto pido por lo menos dos Reviews para continuar, recibo consejos de su parte si ven mal algo díganmelo para mejorar eso.

Era una mañana muy tranquila en Ooo jake quería prepararse un burrito de todo pero recordó que finn no avía comprado comida para esta semana y necesitaban ir al mercado del dulce reino o por qué no mejor que solo fuera finn y con esa misma idea se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hermanito.

-finn despierta tienes que compra la co...-no pudo terminar la palabra pues se dio cuenta de que su amigo no se encontraba en su cuarto.

-hay mamachita, ¿donde estas hermanito?- grito jake mientras movía todo el cuarto en busca de finn.

Debajo de la cama de finn encontró su gorrito, eso no era muy bueno el siempre se lo llevaba, sí salía de aventura pero esta vez estaba aquí abandonado y entonces pensó.

-de vieron ser esos molestos nomos de nuevo (jake hace referencia al cap. poder animal)-

**En otro lugar en Ooo**

-mmm- gemía desesperado finn

Alguien quito su venda de los ojos y la boca, pero aun así no veía nada pues donde se encontrara estaba muy oscuro.

-quien eres suéltame para que pueda golpearte- finn sintió que no se podía levantar estaba atado de pies y manos.

-jajajaajajja- se rio fuertemente alguien.

Finn reconoció esa voz al instante.

-tú maldito suéltame, ya verás que haré contigo, jake vendrá y también te lastimara como la última vez-

**En la casa del árbol**

-¡BEMO alguien secuestro a finn¡-

-calma jake tal vez salió al dulce reino-

**-**no, el, dejo su sombrero jamás lo deja algo le paso a ese muchachito ya me siento perturbado-

-mmm entonces si deberías ir a buscarlo-

-iré a ver a la dulce princesa y después a marceline ellas deben ayudarme a buscar-

**En el dulce reino**

En la habitación principal del reino había una discusión muy fuerte parecía que había un monstruopeleando lo súbditos estaban muy asustados esa persona hacia mucho que no visitaba el reino y esta vez venia echa una furia temían que se los comiera o por lo menos que les chupara el alma.

-¡pb, pb!,- gritaba jake y aunque los súbditos lo intentaron detener el los ignoro.

-jake espera primero tengo que arreglar este asunto-

Al principio jake se sorprendió marceline estaba con su cara monstruosa gritando a la dulce princesa, el sabia que ella nunca iba a ese lugar y debía ser algo muy importante para que la vampiresa estuviera hay y de día incluso.

-tú mandaste a destruir mi casa, a tanto has llegado cara de chicle-

-deja de llamarme así, ya te lo he dicho yo no desordene tu casa, no tengo nada que hacer por ese lugar marceline-

-basta tu odio así mi llego al límite voy a quitarle lo rosado a tu estúpido reino-

La dulce princesa entonces sorprendió a marceline cuando esta se le aventó con un racimo de ajos; rápidamente marceline se los quito de encima y cayó al suelo.

-ahhhh- grito la reina vampiro

-tú me obligaste a hacerlo debo proteger mi reino-

-basta me voy- y marceline levanto vuelo pero antes se dio cuenta de la presencia de jake y de el curioso gorrito que llevaba en la mano y su cara paso de rabia a preocupación.

-finn- susurro

-que le paso a finn, ¿por qué traes su gorro?-

-no lo sé esta mañana desperté y mi hermanito no estaba estoy preocupado por el-

-este día el reino a recibido muchas quejas tal parece que alguien está robando o dañando las cosas de los demás-

-y si fue ese molesto señor de las puertas de nuevo-

-no el solo roba cosas preciadas no daña a los demás, esta persona lastima a los ancianos de Ooo y daña sus viviendas-

-entonces es él quien pudo hacer todo ese daño a mi casa-

-si marceline trataba de decírtelo pero no me dejaste-

La vampiresa se ruborizo detestaba escuchar a las personas era por eso que siempre peleaba con los demás.

-bien, dulce princesa y marceline creo que el único que podría saber si hay un nuevo villano en Ooo sería el rey helado debemos viajar a su montaña y golpearlo hasta que nos diga la verdad-

-el reino no puede quedarse sin mí lo siento tendrán que buscar a finn sin mi ayuda-

-no te preocupes cara de chicle tú podrías ser una carga en esto mejor quédate aquí y jake y yo iremos con el rey helado-

La princesa detestaba que marceline la llamara así pero debía dejarla ir con jake para que rescataran a finn.

-marceline iré a la casa del árbol a por mis botas y mi bufanda para ir con el rey helado si deseas puedes acompañarme-

-no jake debo ir por mi sombrero y mi suéter para poder viajar contigo de día en el reino de hielo-(el sombrero de "What Was Missing" y el suéter de "Return to the Nightosphere").

-nos vemos pronto-

Marceline no podía dejar que le pasara algo a finn no al pequeño aventurero con quien la pasaba bien y parecía sentir algo por él.

Bien espero que les gustara, en el próximo capítulo se descubrirán los sospechosos que pudieron capturar a finn. Se me olvido decir que en este fanfic, finn tiene 15 y marceline 16.


	2. Capitulo 2 El es sospechoso

Capitulo 2 - El es sospechoso

Disclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y por favor dejen Reviews que es lo que me motiva a seguir el fanfic :D jajaja bueno seguimos ahora abra mas de finn y ya sabrán quien fue su captor.

**En alguna parte de Ooo**

-ya déjame ir, sino lo haces jake te golpeara-

-hmp a mi no me interesa que tu pulgoso venga al rescate ni que un mocoso como tú me amenace mientras ella venga a tu rescate, sí lo hace, hare que mis poderes la tengan bajo mi control y a ti te volveré mi sirviente-

-no dejare que toques a marceline, primero tendrás que vencerme-

-y crees que a ella le importa tu seguridad, no vendría, pero el pulgoso se lo pedirá-

-cállate, marceline es mi amiga y nos cuidamos mutuamente-

-sigue soñando chico a ella no le importas-

Lanza un hechizo de sueño y finn pierde la conciencia

**En el reino de hielo**

-dime vejete, que le hiciste a finn-

-quítate de encima asqueroso animal yo no sé dónde está tu molesto amigo-

-jake cálmate, solo venimos a preguntar si sabe quien causo tanto daño en Ooo-

-no marceline, el, tal vez congelo a mi hermanito-

El rey helado lanzo a jake contra la pared y marceline se transforma en un monstruo de tentáculos.

-seguro que no sabes nada rey helado-

-hay nanita, déjame y te diré lo que quieras-

-sabes acerca de algún nuevo bandido que este por Ooo-

El rey se puso a pensar y luego grito

-si claro ese vago que vino a mi casa hace dos días el dijo que quería vivir aquí conmigo y con Gunter le di comida y casa pero el solo se llevo mis revistas de las princesas y mis libros de hechizos antiguos-

-y cuál era su nombre viejo no tengo todo el día mi hermanito esta perdido y pierdo la paciencia- dijo enojado jake

-su nombre era algo extraño casi como si fuera un estornudo-

-como dijo- pregunto marceline

Marceline se dio cuenta antes de que este dijera el nombre y su cara de nuevo tomo la forma monstruosa.

-Ash ese maldito volvió y no solo eso capturo a finn esta vez recibirá más que un golpe en la entrepierna-

Jake siguió a la vampiresa hasta el lugar donde solía ser la casa de Ash pero ahí no avía nadie, al entrar al cuarto ya sin muebles se dio cuenta de que, en una esquina se encontraba la mochila de finn.

-jake mira, la mochila de finn, y trae una nota- dijo emocionada marceline

-hay si chierto, ese malvado mago secuestro a mi hermanito, pero él no está aquí y que es lo que dice la nota- pregunto curioso

_**Nota de Ash:**_

_**Querida marceline o pulgoso quien sea que lea esta nota a de saber que yo tengo capturado al asqueroso humano que por cierto es muy pesado tuve que usar los hechizos de vuelo y de transportación de un vejete que se hace llamar rey helado.**_

_**Si quieres a tu amigo tendrás que encontrarme antes de que sea tarde; si lo quieres de regreso tienes que volver a ser mi novia y dejar de ver a esos mensos que llamas amigos.**_

_**P.D: trae un sándwich de jamón preparado como me gusta ahora que serás mi novia de nuevo tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga o el humano será convertido en una estatua de hielo.**_

Marceline arrugo la nota y tomo en sus manos su bajo hacha.

-el lo pagara muy caro por meterse con nosotros- dijo muy seria

-marceline confía en mí, esta nota huele a vagabundo muerto y ese debe ser el apestoso olor de Ash, por eso lo seguiré y veremos a donde nos lleva-

**En una cueva a las afueras de Ooo**

-ahhh por que no pruebas tu fuerza y pelas conmigo, dónde están mis cosas, mi gorro, mi espada de sangre de demonio- gritaba finn

-no las necesitas y creo que tus amigos no deben tardan tanto en venir a buscarte, a menos claro que no te estén buscando, creo haber oído que una ves tú querido amigo te olvido- (referencia a poder animal)

-no jake no se cansara de buscarme y si paso lo que dices pronto llegara aquí como un dios de las fiestas-

-ok pequeño humano ya llegaron por ti debó atenderles-

-qué? Jake, el está aquí lo sabia-

-jajaja tu amigo no pero si alguien que desea verte-

Entra a la cueva un ser que enciende la poca luz que había en esta.

-Ash savia que eras tú y… no, no puede ser- dijo finn

-ves te dije que tenía a tu amigo conmigo, cuanto me pagaras por el- dijo triunfal Ash

-no te daré nada solo me lo llevare a menos de que quieras enfrentarte a mi-

-como! Eso no era parte del trato yo dije que capturaría al humano si me pagabas y tu acep...-decía Ash furioso pero no pudo terminar, unas manos o mejor dicho garras le presionaban con fuerza el cuello.

-tú no te opondrás me lo llevare a mi reino como un mísero esclavo y pagara el dolor que le causo desde hace un año-

-suel...elta...me...-decía con dificultad Ash

-noooo, no seré un esclavo no puedo estar en su reino si lo hago moriré no, no dejare que me lleve, prefiero quedarme con el vago de Ash en ese caso- grito finn

-tú no estás eligiendo y no te preocupes solo te tendré máximo 100 años como esclavo después serás libre, jajajaja, sin embargo tu eres una basura en este mundo te dejare convertido en estatua de carbón- le dijo a finn y luego vio a Ash.

-**ETRO ESTAMUS LAGMITUSSSS- **después de gritar esto Ash se volvió una estatua de carbón.

El extraño ser se llevo a finn a su reino como esclavo y este no pudo evitarlo solo se quedaba pensando que ya no volvería a ver a marceline y jake que tanto los quería y también a PB desde que lo rechazo ya no le gustaba pero la seguía queriendo como amiga y sentía horrible ya no verlos, pero más a jake y a marceline, a su hermano y a su segundo amor.

**En las cercanías del desierto de la muerte**

-marceline el olor esta cerca, estoy tan entusiasmado de ver a finn- dijo emocionado jake

-está bien jake sigamos a delante debemos rescatarle ya va anochecer-

-el olor llega hasta esa cueva que se ve en el horizonte- jake señalo y dio una segunda olfateada al aire

-marceline hay algo raro no huelo a mi hermanito y también hay un muy profundo olor a carbón- dijo jake preocupado

-oh no, acaso no, nos espero y ya cumplió su promesa de volverlo roca- dijo asustada

Ambos corrieron ya no importaba si había una trampa en la puerta solo querían asegurarse de que finn estuviera sano y salvo.

Marceline rompió la puerta de aquella extraña cueva, estando cerca eras más fuerte aquel olor a carbón; ambos vieron extrañados la escena, una estatua de Ash como si estuviera gritando y nada más que eso.

-creo que es el marceline, el olor a carbón es fuerte pero aun siento su olor normal, que le paso- decía jake pero marceline pensaba en que finn no estaba ahí.

No podía aferrase a la idea de ya no volvería a ver a finn así que en un arranque de ira lanzo su bajo así la estatua esperando partirla en pedazos pero no fue así.

-déjame traedor!- grito Ash que volvía a la normalidad después de destruir el carbón que tenia encima.

-donde esta finn, no me andes con rodeos Ash porque esta vez no romperé el carbón si no tu cara y quien sabe que mas- dijo seria marceline

-calma marcy el está bien, es el esclavo de alguien que ni siquiera tu puedes vencer- en tono sarcástico decía Ash

Ok hasta aquí dejo el fanfic por que eso los dejara con ansias de mas y tal vez ya se den una idea de quién fue el que se volvió a llevar a finn. Igual en el próximo Cap. pondré a un personaje o mejor dicho a dos personajes muy familiares para todos.


	3. Capitulo 3 No parare hasta encontrarte

Capitulo 3 - No parare hasta encontrarte

Bien seguimos y saludos a los que dejan Reviews porque me hacen seguir esta historia y para sapartanjaller un saludo y agradecimiento ya que parte de su historia me inspiro para seguir la mía y a DN164 porque su fanfic de finnceline me motivo a crearme una cuenta, bueno era todo sigamos con la historia.

Disclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece pero si así fuera la pareja principal seria finn y marceline *_*

* * *

-que tu queeeeeeeeeeee, Ash yo jamás te perdonare, ni siquiera sé que es lo que me hizo quererte creo que solo era para hacer enojar a mi padre- grito marceline

-entonces no me quieres preparar el sándwich de jamón- dijo Ash

-eres un idiota- dijo marcy mientras le golpeaba de nuevo la entrepierna

-es…pera perro apestoso, no se te ocurra volverme a pisar soy el único que sabe quien se llevo a finn- decía Ash con dificultad el golpe dolía demasiado

-está bien solo porque quiero ver a mi hermanito, así que como vas di nos quien tiene a finn-dijo jake

-el rey flama, lo quiere para sirviente de sus minas de carbón, aunque por su extraño rencor al humano creo que es por algo que paso hace unos años- dijo pensativo Ash-

-el rey flama, acaso estas menso él es malvado, y no solo eso tiene un rencor muy grande porque rechazo a su hija- le grito jake

**En las minas de carbón del reino de fuego finn recordaba**

_**Flashback**_

_**-oye finn quien te dio ese anillo de hielo- dijo mientras señalaba el anillo la princesa flama**_

_**-fue un golem de nieve, me dijo que buscaba una manera de estar con su amigo el lobo de fuego sin sufrir quemaduras y lo logro, haciendo un anillo con el cual podía tocar al lobo sin derretirse-decía finn**_

_**-entonces ahora que puedo tocarte sin hacerte daño, ¿nosotros podemos ser más que amigos?-dijo algo sonrojada la princesa**_

_**Finn quería decirle que si que ella le gustaba que no había porque no ser su novio, pero dentro de, el cuándo iba a decir si, envés de imaginarse a lado de la princesa flama se imagino al lado de marceline que había ido con el por el anillo de nieve, el no tenía la menor idea de por qué marcy fue quien le ayudo, es mas quien le dijo del anillo, ¿porque ella quería que se quedara con la princesa flama?**_

_**-finn, que pasa contigo creí que yo te gustaba- le dijo volviéndolo a la realidad**_

_**-princesa lo siento lo estaba créeme me gustabas mucho, yo estaba realmente enamorado pero…- finn no sabía cómo decirle sin que esta se enojara y causara un destrozó en Ooo**_

_**-es ella verdad, es ella dime finn dime- decía a sollozos la princesa flama aunque sus lagrimas eran como pequeñas chispas**_

_**-pero princesa a quien te refieres yo lo digo porque, porque…- finn estaba preocupado las chispas podrían causar un incendio**_

_**-es la DULCE PRINCESAA, es por ella, a todos los duques y príncipes les gusta incluso una vez unos visitantes de otro continente conocido como Aaa, vinieron y un rey de pelo negro y ojos verdes turquesa se enamoro de ella, siempre tiene lo que desea- ya no lo evitaba estaba llorando bastantes chispas**_

_**Entonces dejo de llorar siempre había sentido que su reino era cálido pero esa ves el calor que sentía era diferente y lo confirmo al abrir los ojos y dejar de llorar era finn quien plantaba sus labios en los de ella, se quedaron así por unos 5 minutos y fue ella quien se separo por que finn empezaba a ponerse morado por la falta de aire y ella se preocupo.**_

_**-por que lo hiciste si no serás mi novio- dijo más calmada**_

_**-solo quería despedirme de ti y no quería que lo último que recordara fuera tu llanto prefiero ese tono sonrojado en tu cara- dijo galante **_

_**-no has contestado mi pregunta y ese beso no cambia na…- finn la interrumpió**_

_**-no es por ella tú la quitaste de mi corazón, ahora es solo mi amiga y creo según lo que dijo mentita que salía con un tal Marshall lee desde hace unos meses pero bueno si tiene que ver con que estoy enamorado de otra persona, pero siempre podre ser tu amigo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro**_

_**-pero yo quería que fuéramos mas que amigos- mientras su rubor bajaba**_

_**-espero me perdones pero solo seré tu amigo- dijo serio finn**_

_**-entonces jamás me volverás a ver y yo nunca podre verte como un amigo, qué bueno que seas el único humano que queda- le grito enfurecida y se marcho quemando algo el pasto cada vez que pisaba**_

_**Fin flashback**_

-yo… preferí a marceline… no lo recordaba ahora estoy pagando por ello, no volveré a verla no podre decirle que yo… yo la amo- susurro finn

**Volviendo a la cueva**

-ahora que nos has dicho que es lo que nos impide darte como comida al búho cósmico- le decía marceline a Ash

-cálmate amor, solo yo puedo llevarlos al reino de fue…- no termino, Jake uso su puño y lo aplasto

-y sigues bien menso, mi hermanito y yo ya hemos ido a ese lugar, nuestro amigo flambo nos llevara- decía Jake

-dejémoslo aquí lo peor que puede pasar es que algunos esqueletos o mariposas con armas laser le roben- se reía marceline

Ash no se movía seguía como triturado pero vivo en el piso, ambos salieron de la cueva en busca de flambo para que los llevara al reino de fuego.

-marceline se que no te gustara la idea pero debemos volver al dulce reino, encontrar a flambo y llegar con finn antes de que sea carnita asada…mmmm carneeee- se saboreaba el perro

-Jake, Jake concéntrate debemos ir al reino de cara de chicle lo importante es que finn esté vivo para que pueda decirle lo importante que es para mí… o yo que eeh dicho- marceline se ruborizo por su confesión y Jake no está muy metido en sus pensamientos para ignorar lo que dijo.

-jejeje, jejeje, jejeje , no te preocupes marceline tu tranquila yo nervioso, tu y finn tiene más en común que cualquier princesa y creo que el también siente algo por ti, al menos eso creo desde lo de la PB ya no sale con nadie más que contigo- dijo Jake

-¿Cómo?, tu estas seguro- dijo muy sonrojada marceline

-sí pero no me puedo concentrar, no he comido y el encuentro con Ash solo me dio más hambre, marceline no traerás manzanas o algo así- dijo mientras se tocaba la panza

-jajajaja, sabes eres muy gracioso, no traje lo siento pero si podemos robar algo de comida de bonibel así que dame las manos iremos volando-

**En el dulce reino**

-la princesa está en la biblioteca, aquí están las fresas y para el caballero un burrito de todo como lo pidió- decía el mayordomo mentita

-amigo mío, necesito otro favor has visto a flambo-

-en los calabozos recuerda que desde que ataco a la dulce princesa, por ordenes de su rey ella lo encerró por traición cosa que hace mucho que no avía hecho- dijo en el oído de Jake por que no estaba permitido decir eso

-vasta Jake hablaremos con bonibel aunque sé que no le gustara verme- dijo resignada marceline mientras le quitaba lo rojo a una fresa

Al entrar a la biblioteca pensaban encontrar a PB estudiando pero no más bien desde fuera se escuchaban risas y sonidos de guitarra, cuando Jake abrió la puerta si se sorprendió de ver a ese ser hay sin embargo a marceline no parecía asombrarle ver al vampiro volar alrededor de PB

-hola PB, quien es tu amigo- dijo con desconfianza Jake

-a hola chicos ya encontraron a finn, bueno no veo que venga con ustedes, el es Marshall lee un rey del continente de Aaa que también, pues bueno es mi actual novio- dijo ruborizada

-que te pasa caramelo no tienes porque sonrojarte que sepan, lo que somos los dos- dijo galante

-Marshall lee creí que papa te dijo que jamás salieras de tu reino este es el territorio de la reina vampiro- dijo seria marceline

-hola querida hermana, yo también extrañe ver tu rostro sin-vida, pero creía que tu nunca venias la casa de mi adorada princesa- protesto en tono burlón

-como está la tierra de Aaa, Marshall, papa te ha ido a visitar la nocheósfera tiene un portal en tu cueva no es así- seguía con una mirada muy seria

-hmp, el siempre te ha preferido a ti solo me visitaría cuando quisiera sacar la basura, sabes bien que tu eres su próxima heredera y la "niña de papi" incluso mama prefería jugar contigo- su expresión había cambiado a mas enojada

Jake y PB solo los miraban pelear y estaban tan asombrados por el hecho de que eran hermanos y porque ninguno lo había mencionado.

* * *

Que tal creo que lo deje más interesante, :D bueno lo de Marshall y marceline se me ocurrió de repente, gracias a quienes lean el fic además saludos a fans finnceline por ahora solo digo que subiré el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible porque se acabaron los puentes en mi escuela y ya vienen los exámenes.


	4. Capitulo 4 Sigo caliente al tacto

Capitulo 4 - Sigo caliente al tacto

Si ya voy a continuar mi historia tal vez incluso en la semana la termino, porque amo mi escuela :D, nos dieron días de vacaciones por quien sabe qué, (no tiene que ver con los juegos magisteriales) pero mucho mejor podre continuar feliz esta historia. Sin embargo mi madre me hace trabajar para gane mi propio dinero y ya no ande de pedinche XD.

Disclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece es una obra de Pendleton Ward

* * *

-marceline es tu hermana, querido- dijo incrédula la princesa

-sí, ella es mi hermana menor, casi nunca nos vemos porque mi padre me dejo a cargo de los vampiros de Aaa y ella de los vampiros de Ooo- dijo sin quitar la mirada hacia marceline

-menor…jajaja no me hagas reír yo soy mil veces más fuerte y controlo mejor mis pode..-no termino de decir Marshall se volvió un pulpo y la lanzo por la venta

-MALDITO, como te atreves a tocarme, ya verás te hare pedazos- le grito la reina vampiro

-Marceline no, por favor no estamos aquí para eso, y tu muchachito no te conozco pero no te pongas así yo solo quiero volver a ver a mi….hermanito- decía en sollozos

Marshall volvió a su forma de vampiro y se despidió de la dulce princesa.

-espera Marshall, yo quiero pedirte perdón- dijo seria marceline

-yo no tengo por qué perdonarte nunca me has lastimado o hecho sentir mal yo…- lo interrumpió

-claro que sí!, hazme caso perdona por todo lo que te han hecho, se que nuestro padre te desterró pero, yo siempre te he extrañado tu eres eso, mi querido hermano mayor, solo que es muy difícil en este momento decirte todas estas cosa, no estoy pasándola muy bien yo he perdido algo muy especial- decía sollozando también.

El vampiro se impresiono hace casi mil años que no veía a su hermana llorar, desde que supo lo de su madre y que su papa los abandonó, ella se avía distanciado de él pero nunca se avían llevado bien después de volverse vampiros, solo recordaba su niñez, había sido más fácil y divertida, entonces sintió compasión y se acerco a ella que ya estaba de rodillas.

-perdona, marceline yo olvide como sufres tu también, pero de ahora en adelante te visitare más seguido te lo prometo- le dijo en un susurro

-que es lo que querías Jake- dijo tranquila PB al ver que los hermanos ya no peleaban si no que hacían las paces

-queremos ver a flambo, por favor es urgente él es único que nos puede decir cómo llegar al reino de la princesa flama, ella y el rey tienen preso a finn- dijo desesperado

-lo siento Jake, no puedo dejarlo libre el hiso un atentado contra mi vida y podría volverlo a hacer después de todo es del reino del fuego- dijo con la mirada baja

-por favor dulce princesa, por favor es la única manera de salvarlo- dijo marceline de rodillas

PB nunca antes avía visto a marceline así arrodillada y llorando, no era la marceline que fue su amiga una aventurera, una enojona que parecía nunca entristecerse por nada y que sobre todo no era débil, por eso verla así, era una de las mayores razones para dejar libre a flambo.

-yo lo hare por lo que alguna vez fuimos, mentita liberen a flambo, rápido es necesario que lleve a estos dos al reino de fuego- grito PB

-pero mi señora él puede lastimarla- dijo preocupado mentita

-no cuestiones mis órdenes y hazlo- dijo muy seria

-gracias PB, bien Jake pronto veras a finn- dijo marcy mientras limpia sus ojos

-si pronto veré a mi compadre- dijo Jake saltando de alegría

-así que al reino de fuego, no sé en que estés metida esta vez pero te acompañare hermanita- dijo con una gran sonrisa Marshall

Todos se dirigieron al salón real, flambo fue llevado hasta ahí por mentita y se le dijo que tenía que llevar al reino de fuego a Marshall, Marceline y a Jake este acepto mientras reía, pero nadie sabía por qué.

**De camino al reino de fuego**

-eres capaz de confiar en esa cosa, Jake, ese era tu nombre cierto- pregunto Marshall

-flambo ahora está algo rarito, pero no creo que haya cambiado nada tal vez se alegre, si le canto una canción- le respondió al vampiro

-no, Jake no es momento para eso, pero si debemos apresurarnos quien sabe qué clase de torturas le puedan estar haciendo a finn- dijo preocupada marceline

-quien es finn, sabes vamos en busca de algo muy preciado tuyo sin embargo, no tengo la mínima idea de lo que es, cuéntame hermanita te has vuelto a enamorar de un vago como el anterior- dijo bromista

-cállate, yo no dije que nos siguieras, es mas tu…tu… deberías estar con tu noviecita la princesa chicle- decía ruborizada

-está bien lo conoceré cuando vayamos por el- mientras se adelantaba un poco

**En el reino de fuego**

-querida hija mía te e traído un regalo- dijo el rey flama

-no, padre aléjate de mí, no quiero volver a ver a nadie- dijo gritando

-pero, princesa yo te he traído como regalo a ese chico, como era su nombre- decía el rey

-finn esta, el está aquí, enserió, donde no lo veo- dijo ansiosa la princesa

-en las minas de carbón- dijo a su hija

-entonces el no, no vino por su cuenta, yo no quiero verle- dijo desilusionada y cabizbaja

-pero, querida mía ahora que está aquí puedo obligarlo a su casamiento, que no era eso lo que deseabas- dijo dudoso el rey

-no, no es la manera padre el tenia que sentir lo mismo que yo- dijo con la mirada perdida

-como lo desees princesa mía, pero recuerda pronto por la seguridad del reino tendrás que volver a la lámpara que es tu prisión- dijo serio, pues aunque él no lo deseaba tenía que obligar a su hija a estar encerrada por su mal uso de poderes, ya que este era un riesgo para el reino. Ella seguía con la mirada perdida con sus a hora 15 años recién cumplidos seguía sintiendo ese gran amor por el aventurero.

-padre donde dices que se encuentra todavía tengo algo que decirle antes de volver a mi prisión- dijo muy seria viendo a su padre con nostalgia

-el esta, en las minas de carbón, por favor si estas pensando en liberarlo, no lo hagas tiene que pagar por su rechazo hija mía- no podía regañarla la mirada de su pequeña hija era como si estuviese a punto de romper en llanto.

**En las minas de carbón**

-muy bien chicos estamos aquí todos atrapados, debemos realizar un plan para salir de aquí con vida- dijo finn a tres esclavos mas que se encontraban en las minas con él, eran muy parecidos a los duendes que alguna vez esclavizó Xergiok.

-pero si lo hacemos moriremos quemados por los guardias reales- dijo uno con preocupación

-yo soy Dass, y estoy contigo te ayudare, esto es lo que haremos distraeremos al guardia que debes en cuando pasa por aquí, y después tomaremos sus armaduras, son resistentes al calor para que no se derritan con el uso de los guardias por lo tanto no podrían quemarnos y saldríamos ilesos- susurro al humano, parecía que ere confiable su gran plan, así que lo siguió sin antes recordar que no contaba con sus cosas.

-espera cuando me trajeron aquí no se dieron cuenta si traía conmigo una mochila y una espada roja color vino- dijo asiendo señas con las manos

-finn, eres tu- una voz delicada y lejana los distrajo, al principio el no la reconoció pero si se dio cuenta de que los duendes, exceptuando a Dass se arrodillaron.

-es ella, la princesa flama- dijo susurrando mientras daba una fugaz mirada a Dass

-Finn, tu enserió estas aquí, tu…tu…gorro donde esta ellos te han hecho daño yo quería que tú supieras que…- trato de alcanzar la mano del chico

-nooooo, no te atrevas a tocarme, como se te ocurre traerme aquí, tanto me odias como para arriesgar mi vida sabes que si estoy en tu reino puedo morir, Estela no te comprendo, porque me mandaste a esclavizar- dijo un poco más calmado pero confuso sentía algo de desprecio a la princesa porque creía que ella era la causante de sus desgracias.

-finn, perdóname yo no lo hice y quiero que sepas que aun después de ese día yo te perdono por favor vete, corre mi padre quiere hacerte daño y yo no quiero eso para ti porque yo te… te amo- la confesión era algo dolorosa ella misma le avía dicho que ya no lo querría mas después del incidente de hace un año, el chico permanecía boquiabierto, volvió en si cuando vio lo que sucedió todo fue tan rápido.

-corre, que haces ahí, corre chico a este duende le llego la hora, tu escapa tienes mucho por que vivir- Dass se abalanzo hacia los guardias que venían, su padre los mando sabía que si iba sola liberaría al muchacho ella podía ser destructiva pero su corazón era más fuerte, lo único que vio finn de Dass fue como era consumido por las cenizas.

-vamos corre!- la princesa lo jalo lastimando su muñeca por el calor, los duendes restantes hicieron lo mismo que su amigo difunto y sufrieron el mismo fin.

-por que me ayudas si yo de nuevo, te he vuelto a lastimar- dijo confuso el dolor iba aumentando así que soltó la mano de la princesa y ya lejos de los guardias esta lo miro

-dime una razón, dime un porque, yo, no puedo dejar de amarte- el rubor invadió la cara de la princesa a sus 15 años avía cambiado físicamente era un poco más alta al igual que finn, pero él la seguía rebasando por uno centímetros, también era más voluminosa y esbelta.

-yo, no lo sé princesa y agradezco que me hayas salvado pero ahora por favor ayúdame a escapar del reino de fuego y tal vez puedas tu hacer lo mismo ser libre ya no tener que volver a esa prisión tuya- dijo finn tomándola de los hombros y asegurándose de que los guardias no los encuentren.

**En las afueras del reino de fuego**

-dios, no, de ninguna manera entraremos ahí si lo hacemos tu y yo quedaremos hechos cenizas- dijo Marshall viendo seriamente a marceline que también estaba afectada el calor que se sentían los lastimaba y estaban a metros de la entrada.

-si no pueden, pueden esperarnos aquí, yo salvare a mi hermanito y lo traeré de vuelta sano y salvo- dijo Jake tratando de calmar a marceline que sentía la decepción de no poder ser ella la que salvara a finn.

-qué raro no hay ni un alma en la entra, sin duda algo está pasando en el reino de fuego algo grave en el reino, tal vez su amigo ya está causando problemas- dijo con dudas, flambo quería poner más tenso el ambiente, él respetaba mucho a su rey era por eso su traición a la princesa.

-cállate, es mas danos un gracias porque dejaremos que te quedes en tu asqueroso reino- dijo Marshall furioso

-Marshall, no me importa en lo más absoluto morir, si con eso salvamos a finn- dijo marceline muy seria mientras se acercaba a el reino de fuego.

-bien haya tu hermana, si es tu deceso yo me iré tengo personas por quien seguir vivo- dijo mientras se retiraba.

-que bien vampiro debilucho, creí que eras más fuerte que marcy ella está arriesgando su vida misma por alguien muy especial y eso es ser fuerte de corazón y muy valiente, no como tu cobarde, ya veo porque eres el novio de PB ella solo sale con afeminados- esa última frase le llego demasiado, el vampiro bajo al piso, para lanzar una mirada asesina a Jake, luego lo levanto en vuelo y siguió volando incluso más rápido que marceline.

-afeminado será el tonto PG, yo ni en sueños así que pulgoso es hora de llegar y salvar a tu amigo- dijo burlonamente.

Pronto marceline, Marshall y Jake se encontraban en unas rocas dentro del reino de fuego Marshall no se equivocaba su cara empezaba a dolerle sabia que estar hay era muy arriesgado pero lo hacía por su querida hermana.

-acaba de empezar, dime Jake que hora es…- dijo mirando al animal que solo la lanzo una sonrisa

-es, la hora de aventura, encontraremos a finn y nos iremos felices a casa- grito Jake a todo pulmón

Marceline se acomodo el sombrero y subió hasta tapar su nariz el suéter que traía puesto, para proteger su rostro, Marshall traía una sudadera gris, solo subió una bufanda roja así su rostro para evitar al calor. Era todo estaban listos para rescatar al humano.

* * *

**Ok creo que me he pasado lo eh hecho muy largo pero bueno pronto la continuación. O en la semana ya que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar ¬¬ que malo, bien ahora a contestar los pocos Reviews que tengo :D**

**_DN164:_ qué bueno que hayas leído mi fic yo he leído el tuyo y ansió mucho la continuación porque lo dejaste muy bueno, además no te preocupes yo no soy fan de Marshall x PB solo lo hice por una amiga, y pronto puede cambiar aun faltan como 3 caps más donde puede pasar cualquier cosa.**

**_Spartanjaller:_ saludos a ti también y además me alegra que te guste la trama que poco a poco se va haciendo más llamativa si no se me acaba la magia de mi mente alocada.**

**_WHANupandtime:_ hola Alexis, no puedo creer que no reconocieras mi Nick :D pero bueno me alegra que te guste la historia y no sé si tengas cuenta porque ya te busque y nadamas no me sale sin embargo gracias por leer mi fic amigo.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Un desenlace no tan feliz

Capitulo 5 - Un desenlace no tan feliz

Si, si ya lo sé con solo leer el titulo han de creer que ya se va a acabar el fic y que no terminara muy bien pues no se crean aun faltan muchas cosas y esto es solo una de mis maneras de torturar a los lectores dejándolos con ganas de mas wujajaja. No voy a ser tan cruel pero si muy dramática de hecho creo que debí haber cambiado a drama/romance el fic pero es muy tarde, así que aquí continua la historia.

Disclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a Pendleton Ward.

* * *

-Marceline mi sudadera empieza a quemarse si permanecemos más tiempo sobrevolando el lugar nos quemaremos- dijo con dificultad Marshall, su boca estaba muy reseca.

-aguanta Marshall, estoy segura que ya casi lo encontraremos solo tenemos que tener esperanza- dijo marceline también se le dificultaba algunos mechones de pelo ya estaban tostados y su suéter le daba más calor.

Jake sin embargo decidió ir en el tamaño más reducido posible y pasearse por la ciudad en busca de finn.

-mira, los soldados se están atrincherando contra lo que parece ser una columna de fuego- dijo mientras se acercaba a un edificio envuelto en llamas- dijo Marshall planeando acercarse lo más posible.

**En una explanada repleta de guardias del reino de fuego**

Finn no entienda lo que pasaba unos guardias vieron a la princesa flama y los atacaron con lanzas y ¡agua! como era posible tanto detestaba el rey al chico que mataría a su hija para que no escapasen, la princesa flama le dio a finn su espada de sangre que se encontraba con las cosas que los guardias quitaban pero ella solo vio eso, no estaba el gorro o la mochila.

-ustedes, ella es su princesa, así es como la protegen no merecen su respeto ni lealtad, no merecen vivir- se abalanzaba contra ellos con cuidado de no quemarse para no sufrir el mismo destino que Dass y los cortaba a la mitad, su espada era muy ligera y servía excelente ellos eran demonios por eso es que podía destruirlos con facilidad.

-que es eso que molesta la vista un poco- dijo marceline mientras se tapaba la cara

-Marcy es, es una espada y un chico de cabello rubio la controla, el es muy parecido ah…- no pudo terminar marceline lo interrumpió con un grito.

-es el es finn el humano, el está vivo lo sabia- marceline se acerco lo mas que pudo al tocar el suelo sintió un dolor terrible casi tan parecido al que sintió cuando Jake hiso que ella tirase su sombrilla y sintiera los rayos del sol, rápidamente como si fuera un reflejo volvió a flotar.

-finn, tu estas bien- le grito y este la volteo a ver

lo primero que él pensaba hacer si la volvía ha ver seria abrazarla decirle lo que sentía pero, eso sería después de que terminara la batalla y estuvieran libres ambos, Jake se acercaba por la espalda de Marcy parecía que su boca formulaba un grito pero sin sonido, lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido, una sombra de color gris, empujo a marceline hacia él y una bola de fuego enorme impacto en el ser que empujo a marceline, que al verlo tirado en el piso se dio cuenta, su rostro era parecido al de Marcy pero ahora ese rostro estaba envuelto en llamas.

-NOOOOOOOOOO- un grito envuelto en sollozos salió de la boca de marceline

Los guardias seguían luchando con la princesa flama, sin embargo cuando finn vio a marceline uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que era una vampira y asimilo que era aliada del enemigo por esto le lanzo una bola de fuego, Marshall se dio cuenta y él no quería, que su hermana pequeña fuese lastimada, por eso mismo la empujo y recibió el fuego directo en su rostro.

-Jake, cúbrelo que no se queme, protégele, sácalo de aquí que no se muera- grito finn histérico sabia que por esa reacción, ese ser era importante para marceline.

-finn tenemos que irnos no puedes quedarte aquí, debemos huir- dijo marceline mientras se limpia las lagrimas y seguía a Jake.

-no, espera la princesa flama, necesita nuestra ayuda, princesa, princesaaaaaaaaa, princesa…- finn solo pudo ver algo parecido a una lagrima de la princesa, mientras marceline y el huían volando, antes de perder esa imagen en el horizonte, ella grito algo que al parecer solo el pudo escuchar.

-perdóname, yo siempre te amare finn el humano- dijo casi a modo de susurro que el viento llevo junto a finn

Justo después de eso el agua la consumió y acabo con su vida.

**En el hospital del dulce reino**

-Marshall, te prohíbo que te mueras tienes que ser fuerte, por favor, no seas así prometiste que me protegerías, tu lo prometiste- decía marceline llorando.

Marshall que tenía bastante ungüento sobre él y algo conectado a su muñeca una sedante de sangre eso era lo que decía la etiqueta, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, a que las heridas sanaran o a que él se volviera ceniza y se lo llevara el viento algo que ella no quería aceptar por eso salió corriendo de ese cuarto rumbo al de chico de cabellos rubios.

-compadre te vas a poner bien, ya veras, sobreviviste un buen rato sin comida ni agua y muchas cosas más, el doctor esta asombrado de tu resistencia, dice que pudiste morir y sin embargo estas aquí, te prometo que cuando te sientas mas sanito nos vamos a ir a comer unos tacos te apetece- dijo mirando triste al muchacho.

Jake trataba de hacer que finn sonriera este parecía más bien ido y con la mirada perdida.

-Jake, tú nunca te rendiste de buscarme verdad, tú siempre creíste que me encontrarías, no es así- dijo finn

Temeroso de la respuesta

-finn, tu sabes que jamás te dejaría en el olvido me lo prometí desde la última ves pero, lo admito la mayor parte del crédito de tu hallazgo se lo lleva Marcy y su hermano mayor Marshall lee que la salvo a ella…- dijo cabizbajo

Marceline abrió con brusquedad en su rostro se notaba el reciente llanto.

-finn, yo puedo hablar a solas contigo- dijo marceline mirando a Jake

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, no quería ser un estorbo para Marcy.

-sí, está bien mi lady- dijo mientras sonreía, y se sentaba en su cama el también deseaba hablar con ella deseaba aclarar sus sentimientos hacia la vampiresa.

Cuando Jake se encontraba ya fuera del cuarto marceline se acerco a finn, para tomar su mano y le dijo.

-finn siento que es mi culpa, el mi hermano al cual no veía hace mucho está a punto de morir y es mi culpa, si no lo hubiera hecho acompañarnos tal vez jamás hubiera pasado lo que sucedió y el estaría bien en Aaa- dijo sollozando

Las lagrimas salían de su rostro deseaba desahogarse y siempre confiaba en el chico de cabello rubio.

-que es lo que estás diciendo Marcy, si él no hubiera estado hay para salvarte tu serias la que se estuviese muriendo en este momento, tal vez lo que te voy a decir suene egoísta de mi parte pero prefiero que él sea el que este así- dijo mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza

Ante esto marceline soltó la mano del chico no entendía por qué decía eso como que era bueno que el estuviese así.

-finn, por qué dices eso, no tiene nada bueno yo daría la vida porque mi hermano estuviera sano ahora…-no la dejo terminar, aun en su estado de debilidad se levanto y se acerco a ella la abrazo.

-sí, el ataque te hubiese lastimado, yo preferiría morir a no decirte lo que pienso en este momento, marceline te amo…, te empecé a amar desde hace un año, si algo te pasase no me lo perdonaría jamás, quiero estar contigo eternamente, aun si es necesario volverme un vampiro como tú, yo lo haría para quedarme por siempre contigo- finn le susurro al oído a la vampiresa.

Marceline lo separo rápido de ella, para decirle lo mas frio que podía oír el, algo que le recordó lo mal que la paso con PB cuando le hizo lo mismo.

-yo…yo…no, lo siento yo no te amo, no quiero que estés conmigo toda la eternidad ya te lo dije solo te veo como un amigo- dijo cabizbaja y salió por la ventana

Salió volando del reino se fue a lo más lejano que pudo cuando se encontró en la frontera de Ooo lo pensó un momento, su hermano tenía una vida en Ooo con Bonnie su novia, ella no quería no quería volver a finn un vampiro, fue por eso que le mintió siempre negando sus sentimientos, y lastimando personas así era ella y no lo dudo mas cuando se dio cuenta avía llegado al reino de Aaa, y ya era tarde para regresar, tarde para arrepentirse por eso al ver esa casa del árbol, no se pudo contener mas y lloro como nunca; sabia que esa no era la casa de su amado pero le traía tantos recuerdos.

Se seco las lagrimas y se acostó junto a la entrada no volvería a Ooo, nunca más debía a acostumbrarse este sería su nuevo hogar Aaa el continente hermano de Ooo.

* * *

Chan… así es aquí termina el fic si tírenme tomatazos acepto todo tipo de comentarios.

QUEEEE estoy mal jajaja es mentira no podría terminar así como ya dije en un principio este no es el final todavía falta mas pero no tanto como otros 2 capítulos y bueno un final respetable pero para eso tenía que hacer una despedida algo triste.

Saludos a los que leen el fic y recuerden los Reviews no cuestan nada :D continuación lo más pronto posible.


	6. Capitulo 6 Mis queridos amigos…

Capitulo 6 - Mis queridos amigos…

Hola a todos los que leen este fic, no saben cómo siento ausentarme del fic tan fríamente como lo hice la verdad no me dio tiempo de continuar por el hecho de que me mude y cosas problemáticas pero eso es otro tema.

Les traigo la continuación del fic.

Letras en cursiva como_ blablablá _son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece U_u es propiedad de pendleton Ward.

* * *

Finn POV

_6 meses, 6 largos meses de estar como pegado a esta cama, todos los días las princesas y Jake vienen a verme a tratar de que me levante, de que siga siendo aquel aventurero que alguna vez fui… lastima ese chico ya no existe, no me moví ni siquiera cuando fue mi cumpleaños número 16, o cuando la dulce princesa venia a verme y traía a ese torpe que solo me disgustaba, sus insultos o su manera de regañarme todo de él me molestaba, lo que más odiaba de él era su rostro tan semejante al de Marcy, tal vez si no fuera por eso ya me abría recuperado, pero verlo me recordaba a como mi Marcy me rechazo, no me había sentido tan desdichado desde lo de la dulce princesa, y sin embargo aun seguí siendo un niño no tenía una completa idea de lo que era el amor, ahora se cuanto puede sufrir uno, por eso no volveré a esas torpes aventuras a creerme un héroe eso no sirve a nadie le importo…_

_De pronto Jake entra bruscamente en la sala cubierto de lodo me pregunto acaso querrá hacerme salir de nuevo, no importa no lo hare ya no es lo mismo._

-vamos Finn no seas así compadre llevas ahí varios meses, casi siglos es hora de levantarte y salir en busca de aventura, como solíamos jugar.- se sentía frustrado de no poder hacer a su hermano cambiar esa terca decisión de quedarse en cama y no salir -eres un aguafiestas.- refunfuñaba Jake a su compadre.

Ni un movimiento de cabeza ni un simple vistazo dedicaba finn a su mejor amigo de toda la vida solo seguía viendo esa ventana, la misma por la que una vez se escapo marceline.

-solo…, quiero estar solo Jake por favor déjame un momento a solas.- la mirada penetrante de finn hacia Jake fue cruel el animal salió de ahí lloriqueando y asustado nunca había visto esa cara en su hermanito.

**Flashback**

-como que se ha ido de Ooo, no es posible acaso me estas tomando el pelo.- algo exaltado le gritaba finn a Marshall -si te estuviera mintiendo humanito créeme que no sería con eso, se marcho, nadie sabe a donde así que no me preguntes.- suspiro estaba cansado la idea de que marceline se fuera tan de repente también lo confundía -me voy a ir un tiempo, quiero que cuides Ooo, como si nada hubiera pasado y cuando vuelva tendré noticias de ella lo prometo.- su promesa se sello con esa sonrisa gigante que ponía a finn de los nervios y salió volando de la habitación.

El lloriqueo del chico después de que Marshall salió, atrajo a una persona a la habitación.

-te duelen tanto esas heridas, nunca había visto a un héroe llorar.- finn se restregó las mejillas no le gustaba que lo mirasen llorar y en ese momento no pensó que PB entrara a su habitación -yo solo quiero saber donde esta, o porque se fue.- se notaba que le costaba hablar –perdona si no es el momento para que hablemos, mejor regreso en otro momento.-

Un impulso torpe tal vez lo hiso tomarla de la mano y evitar que saliera de la habitación.

-finn…, se puede saber que intentas.- se acerco al chico que le mandaba una mirada de tristeza y angustia eso la conmovió –perdona solo quiero hablar con alguien que todavía considero una amiga, eso solíamos ser cuando era más pequeño amigos ¿no es así?- mas lagrimas salieron de él, hacia mucho que no lloraba y ahora lo hacía por marceline nunca se espero llorar por ella, necesitaba el consuelo de alguien y la única cerca era PB, aunque ella provoco un daño similar alguna vez eso ya había quedado en el pasado –si finn lo éramos y muy buenos lo admito.- una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro del muchacho y luego el dolor regreso.

Casi unas 3 semanas más continuo con llantos incesantes pero no dejaba que nadie más lo escuchara o lo viera solo PB y Jake. Luego lo motivo a seguir, el día que PB le dio el anuncio de la llegada de Marshall.

-la encontraste!- preguntaba el muchacho con exaltación y emocionado de la respuesta –finn lo siento viejo, no la encontré, no sé donde se ha metido busque por todo Ooo, por los reinos de vampiros y colonias de nomos o duendes incluso en los reinos de hielo y fuego, ella desapareció de la faz de la tierra.- lo siento chico la verdad todavía no la puedes saber ella me lo pidió como un favor -queee?, me estas mintiendo sabes que no puedo confiar en nadie, todos ustedes no me quiere ayudar solo quieren que sea como antes, es que no entiende no puedo, no quiero, no dejare que mientan.- furioso no sabía cómo contenerse sabia que Marshall mentía -está bien, tienes razón ella me dijo que te mintiera no quiere verte le das asco, te odia solo supérala y ya no, es una vampiro creíste que podría amar a un humano no está en nosotros querer o sentir.- lo siento amigo me hiciste usar esas palabras –yo…entonces no sabes querer o mar entonces no amas a la dulce princesa, era de esperarse los vampiro son unos sin corazones despreciables- el chico no sabía cómo reaccionar si creerle o no.

-Marshall, enserio dices eso o solo le estas mintiendo, a mí también me gustaría saber si lo que dices va para nuestra relación.- una muy indignada PB entro a la habitación justo cuando el vampiro y el humano tenían una iracunda conversación y ella fue capaz de escuchar lo que dijo Marshall sobre los vampiros.

-no lo entenderías… no tengo que explicarles nada a ustedes.- el vampiro sobrevoló y se marcho desde eso PB y Marshall tenían una relación más distante, unas semas después Jake le informo a finn sobre el rompimiento de ellos.

-aunque debo admitir, ya me esperaba que rompieran, no hacían muy buena pareja no crees finn.-dijo risueño el perrito hacia su amo que parecía ser distante en la plática -hey tierra a finn, me estas escuchando compadre últimamente te ves mal y más raro de lo que eras, bueno siguiendo con lo del rompimiento de PB al menos podrías intentar ahora algo con ella.- el perrito dio un codazo a finn pero este seguí sin contestar al final opto por marcharse y dejarlo pensar.

**Fin de flashback**

-que estoy haciendo, soy un completo cobarde.- finn decidió levantarse de una vez de esa cama que lo estaba esclavizando desde hacía mucho. -Jake hermano donde estas hoy nos vamos de aventura.- el animal entro rápidamente a la habitación no creía posible escuchar lo que finn le había gritado hacia solo unos segundos -compadre, ya estas mejor vamos te invitare un burrito de todo se cuanto te gustaban.- Jake sollozaba se sentía feliz por ver a finn de pie y con esa sonrisa que le daba todos los días que iban de aventura cuando era más chico.

Finn abrazo a Jake y salieron del palacio a toda prisa no sin antes despedirse de PB que le había hecho recordar la buena amistad que alguna vez tuvieron.

-Jake hoy antes de ir a comer haremos una visita, aun amigo nuestro.- una sonrisa que parecía más maligna que dé como siempre la demostraba -hermano, no sé qué traigas en la mente pero al menos estoy feliz de que vuelvas a tener esa energía que ya te hacía falta, además.- el animal paró en seco asiendo que finn hiciera lo mismo -que pasa Jake debemos darnos prisa no me digas que tienes que hacer otra cosa.- una sonrisa santurrona se formo en su rostro mientras veía a su amigo.

-pero mira cuanto has crecido, quien diría que hoy nos veríamos por aquí, finn el humano.- esa voz cerca de su hombro derecho era de la persona que no se esperaría encontrar en las afueras del dulce reino y había sido también lo que causo el pequeño shock de Jake.

-jejeje, cuánto tiempo vejete espero que no te hallas robado ninguna princesa en este tiempo que si lo hiciste pronto te hare una visita para patearte el trasero.- finn ya no lo veía como un rival difícil cuando era niño les causaba muchas molestias pero ahora solo parecía eso un vejete que no haría frente a un aventurero. –rey helado tú tienes prohibido estar en estas zonas así que o te vas o te daremos tus pataditas.

-no vine a hablar contigo, solo quería darle a finn un regalo por su recuperación, mis ojos de hechicero me dieron una visión de que hoy volverías a salir así que toma esto.- estiro su mano y dejo caer un gorro con unas curiosas orejas. –pero si es mi gorro, aunque más grande creo.- grito finn sorprendido desde el día del rescate no lo había vuelto a ver Jake afirmo que marceline lo tenía y ahora este viejo era el que se lo daba como habría sido eso posible.

Finn se abalanzo contra el rey helado y lo amenazo con la espada de sangre de demonio.

-dime quien fue la persona que te dio este sombrero, no seré tan piadoso como antes si no me respondes con la verdad.-

* * *

Bueno lo dejare hasta ahí porque ya es noche espero les haya gustado y la verdad no creo que los stats me mientan, si les gusta por eso hare lo posible para continuar con esta historia :D pronto y saludos a los que leen el fic gracias por sus comentarios .

Es corto para mí gusta pero entiendan no estoy muy inspirada últimamente respondiendo comentarios:

spartanjaller : gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic tus comentarios son de los que más me hacen seguir, espero tu igualmente actualices tus dos historias pronto que también me parecen muy interesantes.

WHANupandtime : ya ves jajaja que bueno que te este gustando pero deberías subir tu también fics ya que siempre eres muy bueno escribiendo misterio gracias por leer.

Marceline Deleen: gracias demasiado diría yo, pero es que a veces no sé si escribir romance o drama.

azuki taisho: aquí tienes el nuevo Cap., espero sea de tu agrado aunque yo lo veo muy dramático mas que el anterior saludos.


	7. Capitulo 7 Un pasado, mas secretos

Capitulo 7 - Un pasado, mas secretos.

e_e me volví a tardar en presentar la continuación pero no tanto como la ves pasada, a los que siguen la historia aquí les traigo la continuación y se agradecen sus Reviews y las alertas que dan de mi historia; no falta mucho para que dé fin creo que solo unos dos capítulos más bueno basta introducciones ya empiezo la publicación :3. Palabras en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador pendleton Ward

* * *

-vamos chiquillo, quítate de encima.- Finn se levanto pero no dejo de apuntar la espada en dirección al rey helado -Así que, ¿Dónde conseguiste ese gorro?- su voz tenía un tono de seriedad y una mirada fría.

-Bien lo diré, pero que ganaría yo a cambio.- dijo el rey mientras se levantaba del suelo -Una golpiza si no cooperas, y si lo haces pues tal vez una cita con alguna princesa.- justo después de esto finn soltó una sonora carcajada realmente estaba diciéndolo a modo de sarcasmo, aunque el rey helado no le veía la gracia.

-Claro como solo tú eres el "héroe" que todas adoran.- dijo haciendo un ademan con las manos y un énfasis con la voz de la dulce princesa –Vamos viejo hace solo 2 años que no te veo enserio e cambiado tanto _(si tal vez soy más grande pero no creo que me vea muy diferente, tal vez solo mas alto)._

-Pues si tal vez estoy algo más desarrollado y alto pero sigo siendo yo finn el humano.- una sonrisa se creó en el rostro de finn se coloco mejor el gorrito y lo analizo se sentía diferente la unión ya no tapaba el cuello era más libre parecía tener una abertura. –He, ¿seguro es mi gorro?, es algo diferente.- dijo finn mientras su manos no dejaban de examinar al gorro que traía puesto.

-Si tienes razón hermanito no parece el tuyo.- Jake también empezó a analizar el gorrito y se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que era anormal. –Pero si tiene una súper rasgada en el frente hermano, no seas menso hay esta.- Jake grito señalando finn entendió porque lo sentía menos apretado –Oye volviendo al gorro, dime porque me lo entregas tan lastimado y quien te lo dio enserió te lo pido es algo muy importante.- finn tenía un tono suplicante en su voz el rey se compadeció y le dijo la verdad.

-Yo… lo cambie por mi corona mágica finn.- dijo el rey helado cabizbajo y con un deje de tristeza.

Jake y finn cambiaron sus expresiones suplicantes a unas de completa sorpresa el rey había cambiado su corona por el gorrito.

-¿Que tú qué?, porque, somos archirrivales.- finn no entendía y estaba desconcertado por la acción del rey helado. -Bueno se supone que somos amigos, no?- una sonrisa de lo más sincera se formo en el viejo rostro del rey, finn suspiro.

-Si somos amigos jejeje, un minuto quien te pidió la corona a cambio del gorro.- la demostración de amistad del rey helado había hecho a finn olvidarse de lo principal quien tenía su preciado gorro. -bueno una bruja, me vio la cara lo admito ella es una pariente mía del reino de Aaa su corona fue rota por unas nuevas heroínas, y me dijo que le diera la mía, yo no acepte pero después me dijo que me ofrecía a cambio lo más preciado de una de ellas, y al instante note que era tu gorro, por eso lo cambie así que eso es todo.-dijo con deje de desinterés el rey.

Finn estaba boquiabierto que era todo eso que había escuchado, nuevas heroínas, un reino llamado Aaa parecido al que Marshall menciono una vez, y una bruja con poderes de hielo como los del viejo parado frente a él eso era una completa revolución de ideas tanto que empezó a realizar conclusiones rápidas.

-mmm, si mi gorro era lo más preciado de una de ellas, seguro que marceline debe estar en Aaa.-_vaya creí que si persuadía a Marshall me diría donde esta Marcy pero al parecer ella está más cerca de lo que parece. _–mmmm.- dijo Jake mientras imitaba con su mano el movimiento de rosar su barbilla como lo hacía su hermano.

-me alegra a verte visto muchacho, debo regresar al reino de hielo es posible que Gunter este preocupado ya sabes cómo es.- dijo en un suspiro, les dio un leve a apretón de manos y les deseo suerte con su búsqueda y luego se fue caminando rumbo a su castillo.

-parece que el viejo no se meterá en problemas mientras estemos fuera, no lo crees bro.- dijo mientras miraba a Jake. –no lo sé hermano, creo que me preocupa más ahora se puede meter en más problemas y quizá hasta herirse, tal vez deberíamos quedarnos… no hay que ir a la tierra de Aaa.- dijo Jake con algo de inseguridad mientras se rascaba la panza. -¡queeee!.- grito furioso el humano. -Jake acabo de enterarme de que Marcy posiblemente esté en Aaa y quieres que me quede en Ooo cruzado de brazos, aceptando su extraño comportamiento el día que se fue, lo siento me niego, realmente me siento más motivado que nunca quiero verle, abrazarla, besarla no dejare que se escape de mi de nuevo, no lo hare estoy más motivado que nunca y no descansare hasta llegar al reino de Aaa.- su entusiasmo lo mantenía decidido.

Ya llegada la tarde estaban camino a la casa de Marcy, pues según la dulce princesa por ahí se solía ver tocar en las noches al vampiro o simplemente deambulaba por la zona, como si estuviese esperando algo o a alguien. Al llegar Jake se asomo por la ventana para ver si él chico estaba dentro.

-no veo luces prendidas hermanito no creo que este aquí, mejor busquemos en otra parte, como cerca de los tacos de mi amigo paul.- dijo mientras su estomago rugia fuertemente. –ya te lo he dicho antes compadre los tacos te los debo ahora hay que centrarnos en esperar a Marshall…- un sonido proveniente de fuera de la cueva llamo la atención de los chicos.

Finn noto no muy lejos de la casa una sombra flotando no muy alto del suelo con algo parecido a un bajo cualquiera, debía ser el, así que alerto a Jake quien junto a él se quedo alerta frente a la puerta de la casa, sin embargo sin previo aviso finn se lanzo contra Marshall y lo tacleo de tal forma que rompió el bajo de Marshall.

-maldita sea, acaso crees que este aparato no cuesta nada.- el vampiro se sobo la espalda y empujo al chico. –veo que ya estas paseándote por ahí y golpeando a gente.- se levanto y tomo su bajo o lo que quedaba de él, finn miraba sintiéndose algo culpable. -lo siento Marshall creí que al verme saldrías corriendo y no responderías mis preguntas, cosa que no he de permitir si ahora planeas hacer eso.- desenfundo su espada frente al cuello del otro joven que parecía más preocupado por las cuerdas rotas de su bajo que por la espada frente a él. –da igual si quieres acabar con mi vida sabes ase ya tanto tiempo que estoy muerto en vida.- dijo con deje de tristeza y dio un paso al frente decidido la cercanía provoco un leve corte en su cuello. –Qué diablos haces Marshall.- finn no entendía la reacción del vampiro. –¡hazlo! Corta mi garganta y déjame morir en paz.- grito el vampiro sobresaltando mas al chico, cerro los puños con fuerza y vio como finn alzaba la espada directo hacia él.

Finn se acerco a él y tiro la espada hacia atrás.

-enserió creíste que podría matarte, no soy un asesino nunca lo seré soy un héroe y mis manos no se mancharan de tu sangre por eso se que cooperaras conmigo para decirme como llegar a Aaa.- su mirada era seria y penetrante.

Marshall al escuchar el nombre de Aaa no dudo ni un segundo en responder. –no puedo regresar a esa tierra estoy desterrado.- dijo cabizbajo –desterrado, pero tú eres el rey quien te podría desterrar de tu propio reino.- dijo confuso de la respuesta finn. –Hermano yo podría responderte eso.- Jake que no había querido hablar porque Marshall lo había asustado llamo la atención de su hermano. –eh como es que tu sabes porque esta desterrado el rey de los vampiros.- dijo dudando finn de las palabras de su hermano. –Es que tu perruno amigo es un chismoso de primera.- Marshall miro al perro con los ojos llenos de ira y mostrando los colmillos. –Ya mejor me callo.- dijo Jake cubriéndose en finn.

-no es necesario que seas tú le diré toda la verdad al chico.- el vampiro suspiro esta era la cuarta persona que sabia la verdad las otras eran la PB, marceline y Jake que escucho cuando le contaba a PB. –Cual verdad me están volviendo loco con tantos secretos y mentiras.- grito finn estaba desesperado no sabía nada y parecía que los demás sabían todo.

-el noviazgo de la PB y el mío estaba arreglado para unir Aaa y Ooo, esto fue orden del príncipe gumball….

**Flashback**

Era media tarde en el dulce reino de Aaa cuando la condesa limonagria mando a llamar a Gumball y este a los demás príncipes pero igual que siempre uno se ausento el rey vampiro ex mejor amigo del príncipe así que exigió a sus guardias a que fueran por él.

-Marshall lee he solicitado tu presencia en mi reino para informarte algo que se hablo con todos los príncipes del reino pero ya que tu siempre insistes en ausentarte a nuestras reuniones he pedido que te traigan en contra de tu voluntad.- dijo en un tono altanero al vampiro. –está bien afeminado me aburres con tus largos discursos puedes decir de una vez que es lo que quieres decirme.- le había molestado que lo llevaran a la fuerza y no estaba del humor para soportar al insoportable príncipe.

El príncipe se levanto del trono y miro de la forma más seria y amenazante que pudo al vampiro que quedo extrañado él nunca había visto así al afeminado.

-Marshall lee estas desterrado de Ooo.- grito haciendo un eco gigante en el salón dejando atónito al vampiro. -¡QUEEEEEE!? Espera malvado dulce caducado quien te ha dado derecho de desterrarme o siquiera de hablarle así al rey de los vampiros.- Marshall no lo podía creer estaba más furioso que nunca. –no es una decisión que haya tomado yo solo y la razón es que necesitamos una relación más que diplomática con el continente apenas descubierto la tierra de Ooo, nos pareciste el más apto por ser rey por ello eres el único capaz de desposarla solo así terminara tu destierro.- dijo aun con la misma seriedad.

La explicación solo lo dejo mas furioso, que había sido todo eso, boda no él no podía él llamaba a alguien el amaba a la humana de pelo rubio y orejas como de conejo el no podía amar a otra.

-si me opongo que es lo que haras cara de chicle.- grito amenazante. –me temo que tendremos que lastimar a la indefensa Fionna.- al escuchar esto la garganta de Marshall se sintió reseca y amenazado como era que Gumball podía lastimar a Fionna. –no, acaso serias capaz de hacerle daño.- dijo Marshall desconfiando de las palabras de Gumball. –ya sé que hay entre ustedes y la verdad me parece una decepción escuchar eso ella es tan bella y estará atada a un vampiro, un chupasangre como tu.- dijo con altanería y repugnancia, ya había colmado la paciencia del vampiro lo había insultado demasiado y lo hacía sentir miserable así que en un impulso se abalanzó al príncipe justo como él quería. –Auxilio me ataca el rey de los vampiros.- grito Gumball desde un principio decidió hacerle enfadar conociendo a Marshall era seguro que lo atacaría teniendo este mas razones para desterrarlo.

Los guardias de banana lo retiraron del príncipe y lo sometieron contra el piso tomándolo del cabello para que mirara cara a cara a Gumball.

-tú, no sabes que has hecho, los vampiros no soportaran tu osadía contra mí, harás estallar una guerra.- dijo Marshall con desprecio pero solo recibió una bofetada de Gumball. –en esta palacio yo soy quien ordena y sabes que los vampiros nunca te han hecho caso, tú mismo padre le da más importancia a tu querida hermana no es así, bueno ya te lo he dicho no serás desterrado si logras desposar a la dulce princesa mi prima lejana de Ooo.- se acerco a Marshall lentamente y lo tomo del cuello susurro en su oído. –si tu regresas sin la dulce princesa te aseguro que almenos yo desposare a Fionna y ella aceptara pues siempre estuvo mas enamorada de mi que de ti un chupasangre repugnante.- la precion en el cuello le molestaba y al escuchar que Fionna podría casarse con el asqueroso Gumball se dejo caer al suelo y quedo inconciente.

Al tercer día despertó en Ooo y emprendió la búsqueda de su hermana para contarle todo.

**End flasback**

Finn estaba boquiabierto, que era toda esa revolución de palabras, solo comprendió la mitad la razón de que Marshall estaba en Ooo.

al parecer marshall tambien tenia dilemas amorosos.

* * *

Bueno aquí termino esta parte del fic, espero les haya gustado, perdonen la tardanza es que la verdad mis ideas han desaparecido por completo, me estoy estresando por cosa de familia y eso pero espero poder entregarles los capítulos pronto ahora a contestar Reviews

Spartanjaller: si continúe con mi fic, tarde pero seguro bueno espero que te guste este capítulo, tu historia también me agrada como está quedando.

kevinkev18: gracias por la invitación al grupo, ya me uní y la verdad me agrado mucho, además también me gusta que te este gustando el fic, por eso eh subido la continuación.

Alice RT500: aquí está la continuación espero sea de tu agrado, viva el drama jejeje.

Explosionguitarr: gracias por considerarme buena la historia, ya está la continuación espero te guste.


End file.
